Halloween
by Nurenja
Summary: A Halloween oneshot. I hope you like it! :D


Groaning I walk towards the door. The doorbell keeps ringing and ringing. It seems like the person on the other side doesn't seem to give up. I hate Halloween. I've grown out of all the dressing up and telling horror stories. I've got more important things to do. At the moment it seems like I'm the only person who handles it that way.

"Shut up." I hiss, hardly audible.

Preparing myself for another group of children asking for candy I open the door. A dark scream makes me jump, taking a step back.

Immediately laughter is heard. My shock turns into anger. Quickly I rip the mask off the young man's head. "Carlos! What are you doing here? Isn't there anything better to do?"

"I'm here to pick you up." He grins, pushing past me and walking into the house.

"Pick me up for what?" Shutting the door, I turn back to him. He leans over the small basket filled with candy. "And get our hands off. This is for the kids."

Sighing he turns around. "To pick you up for Trick and Treat."

"Aren't we a bit too old for that?"

"Logan, you are never too old for that. Come on, let's go."

Shaking my head, I walk into the kitchen. "No. You know I don't like Halloween."

He just rolls his eyes. "Don't make me call Kendall and James."

"Don't tell me they are in on that, too."

"It was their idea." He shrugs biting in a piece of chocolate. "Well, it was James' idea but Kendall was immediately in."

"And you couldn't have gone without me?"

"Of course not." He sounds offended. "We'd never do anything without you. Now, come on."

He grabs my keys and pulls me back into the hallway.

"Why can't you guys leave me alone with that?"

"Because we don't want you to stay alone every day."

"I'm not-"

"Shh." He interrupts me pulling me outside and locking my door.

"I can't believe this." I mumble following Carlos to his car. Sighing I climb in at the passenger's side and buckle on. "Where are we going?"

"Kendall's." He turns on the engine. "To get you into your costume."

"And after that?"

"You'll see." He grins driving off.

When we arrive at Kendall's I get out without saying a word. The front door opens as soon as I take a step on the stairs.

"Seriously?" I greet Kendall who is smiling at me.

"Just wait until you see what we planned." He pats my back letting me in, Carlos following close behind.

"Kitchen." James shouts probably as soon as he heard us enter. I follow his order and turn to the door on the right. "Punch?"

"You seriously want to get drunk before trick and treat?"

"Who said we're gonna go trick and treat?"

"Well, Carlos-" I let out a sigh, interrupting myself.

"Don't worry, Logan." Kendall puts an arm around my shoulder and takes the glass out of James' hand. He warmly smiles at me. "We won't." He hands me the glass. I hesitate a second before taking a small sip. "Come on." My friend gently rubs my back.

Still a bit reluctant I follow them. They take a few snacks and drinks to the living room.

"Where are Katie and your mom?"

"Katie's at a Halloween party with a couple of friends and mom went out with someone. I don't know."

"M-hm." I drop down on the sofa.

"Can't believe you still with your mom." James lets out a silent laugh. "I thought you would be the first to move out – not the last."

"The house would be too big for just mom and Katie. We're thinking about renovating the story above so I can live there and have my own apartment with a kitchen and everything."

"Nice." James leans back grinning. "But back to Halloween."

"By the way, I found some pictures and thought it would be nice if we looked through them."

"Yes. Sure." Smiling Kendall gets up and walks out. Several seconds later he walks back in with a shoe box. "Let's look back at some Halloween memories."

"Oh, do you remember this one?" Carlos holds out a picture.

"How could we forget that. Our first Halloween together."

Smiling I look at the picture in my friend's hand. It was my first Halloween in Minnesota. I've only lived in this town for about five months at that point. I was six years old back then. That Halloween I got my first friends in this town.

"_Logan?" My mom shouts through the house._

"_Coming!" I answer pulling my ripped pullover over my head. Excitedly I run down the stairs to see my mother waiting to finish my costume. "Come here."_

_I follow her into the kitchen. "Jump up here."_

_She smiling pats the work space. With a little help from my mom I crawl up. She takes the make-up and begins to turn me into a zombie. _

_After several minutes she finally finished and I jump down. Quickly I run to the mirror. "Cool! Thanks, mom."_

"_You're welcome, love. Let's go." She holds out a bag. I grab it running out impatiently, waiting for her to lock the door. _

"_Who do we need to pick up? Seth? Damien?"_

_I shake my head. "No one." I mumble._

"_How do you mean that? Isn't anyone going with you?"_

_Again, I shake my head. Mom tried to get me to ask any other kid around here I know – which is not much when you're homeschooled and don't know other kids. I only know Seth and Damien because mom wanted me to play with them. I always had the feeling they never liked me._

_Thinking about that makes me sad again. I had one good friend back in Texas. He always had my back and played with me although he had many other friends. I could always rely on him._

_My mom follows me around the streets. She always stays behind a bit while I get to the doors. Right now she stopped some houses down the road as the road only consists of five houses._

_Ringing at the tenth house I wait for the door to open. _

"_Trick or treat!" I shout when it is opened._

_Immediately the door is slammed shut. "Fuck off!" The man shouts leaving me alone at the front door and switching off the light. _

_I notice the tears welling up in my eyes. This has not been the first person to turn me down this evening and I've heard it many times before back in Texas, even from my schoolmates. Slowly I walk back to the road and turn to the left to go to the next house. Carefully I wipe away a tear._

"_Hey!" An excited voice next to me shouts. Slowly I turn around taking a deep breath. "I'm Carlos. What's your name?"_

"_L-Logan."_

"_You want to go trick and treat with me, Kendall and James?" _

"_Eh…" I shyly eye the small boy in front of me. My gaze drifts off when I notice something – or someone – moving a few meters behind him. Two boys wave at me, smiling. _

_I hesitate. They seem nice but I don't know them._

"_Come with us." He takes my hand and pulls me with him. One of his friends immediately puts an arm around me. Up until that point I haven't had as much fun as I would have that evening._

If I had known this friendship would last that long, I would have immediately come with them.

"Well, good that we decided to go down that road. What would we do now without Logan?" James turns and grins at me.

"Probably be in a lot more trouble."

"Even more trouble?"

I laugh silently shaking my head. I listen up when I hear the doorbell ring.

Carlos takes a short look out of the window. "The first kids arrived. You wanna scare them?"

My mates immediately jump up and run to the door putting on horror masks. They hide behind it and slowly open the door. I stay behind, looking at the door through the chinks of the staircase.

"Trick or treat!" The kids shout as soon as the door opens. Straightaway my friends jump out behind the door screaming and scaring the kids. Some of them run back to the fence. Others just stand there shock frozen.

Kendall quickly grabs a small basket behind him and holds it out to them. The kids hurry to take some sweets and leave.

"Wow. You really scared them." I laugh at my friends when they reach the living room again.

They sit back down and we get back to looking at old pictures. At some point we eat some pumpkin soup Kendall prepared.


End file.
